


Канал «ФБР у вас дома». Нэсси

by Karboni, XSha, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты G-PG [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karboni/pseuds/Karboni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSha/pseuds/XSha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: Планы на отпуск
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Тексты G-PG [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610974
Kudos: 7





	Канал «ФБР у вас дома». Нэсси

— Дорогой, я хотел бы поохотиться на Нэсси, в следующий уик-энд, не возражаешь? — Ганнибал Лектер смотрел передачу о заброшенных фабриках Западной Вирджинии.

— Разумеется, поохоться. — Уилл рассеянно сунул в пасть ближайшей собаке огрызок огурца с тарелки и перевернул страницу. — Хочешь взять с собою Салли? Судя по ушам, в ее предках были охотники. Спаниели или бассеты.

— Нет, дорогой, я хочу взять тебя.

— Зачем? У меня в предках не было охотников.

— Судя по ушам — были. Они очень длинные, когда не нужно.

— Нэсси живет в озере — это не охота, а рыбалка, — передача про фабрики внезапно переключилась на канал "ФБР у вас дома", который показывал обычно либо Джека Кроуфорда, либо Билла Тенча. Сегодня лицом программы был Билл.

— Вот видишь, — Ганнибал благосклонно помахал телевизору, — мистер Тенч тоже считает, что ты при ловле Нэсси нужнее, чем Салли.

— Безусловно, — кивнул Билл, — но мне кажется, Нэсси лучше ловить не в мутной воде, как сейчас, а летом, когда озеро обмельчает и вода станет прозрачнее.

— Важное уточнение, — согласился Уилл, — но мой муж предпочитает искать добычу в мутной воде, так можно подобраться ближе, будучи незаметным.

— Не совсем лестно, но по сути верно. — Ганнибал придвинул к себе планшет. — Если ФБР дает добро, я готов поделиться уловом.

— Дает, — сообщил телевизор и продолжил: — Но дорогие телезрители не простили бы нам, если бы мы показали заброшенный Президентский парк…

— Никогда, — согласился Ганнибал Лектер и с выражением зачитал: — Нью-Йорк – Глазго. Два билета. Можем заехать на обратном пути к твоему дяде, дорогой. В прошлый раз доктор Браун показал мне не все способы расширения сознания, к тому же в Лохду намечается какой-то веселый праздник?

Уилл вздохнул, забрал у спутника жизни планшет и несколько минут быстро листал новостную ленту.

— Мистер КаНо Варда, некоронованный король бразильской организованной преступности, собирается посетить Шотландию с целью осмотра достопримечательностей. Мне кажется, это совпадение, о котором ни ты, ни Джек, ни Билл даже не знаете?

— Естественно. Надеюсь, он не помешает мне охотиться на Нэсси в свое удовольствие.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь.

— Как и все мы, — сообщил канал "ФБР у вас дома" голосом Билла Тенча. — А теперь мы расскажем вам про другие замечательные места Вирджинии…


End file.
